the_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing/transcript
is positioned to where it is peeking underneath the bathroom door Credits are shown while you can see Pop's shoes and can here him scatting along with the theme music opens the door looking at the flushing toilet, Tommy crawls towards it reaches out his hand to touch it, but hesitates, then reaches again picks Tommy up Pop: bellowing Hold on fellow, this is no place for you! walks out of the bathroom and into the Pickles' kitchen Stu: Howard and Betty stereotypes in the background I think it'll be another couple of months before Tommy start's talking. Pop; Hey, Stu! ''past Stu, Didi, and the DeVille stereotypes ''I found your boy about to go sage-belly into the water closet. '' ''Stu: Oh! chuckles Thanks, Pop! cuts to the playpen Stu: kitchen Just set Tommy down with Phil and Lil! sets Tommy in the playpen with Phil and Lil and the family's sleeping dog, Spike jumps on a ball and the rolls with into the playpen Phil, and Lil wait for Pop to go away Tommy: Hey, guess what just happened! I heard this noise from grandpa's stinking room, so I snuck in there. And do you know what I saw? Phil and Lil: What? Tommy: There's a big white thing in there! Phil '''and '''Lil: What is it? Tommy: I don't know, but it burped at me. Phil: Ooh! Is that the thing that I saw our dog drinking out of? I thought it was a big water dish. Tommy: I don't know. Lil: I think it's a fishbowl! Phil: A fishbowl! ''positions inside of Phil's mouth ''There's no fish in that thing Lillian! Lil: Well, I saw something swimming around in there Phillip! cuts back into playpen Tommy: I think it's --- alive! and Lil quit arguing and look at Tommy Tommy: Like a person. When it was burping, maybe it was trying to talk to me. Tonight, I'm going to go back in there! cuts to an aerial view of the Pickles' residence, then into Tommy's room where Didi is tucking Tommy into bed Didi: Sleep tight, sweetie! Tommy on the cheek Stu: Good night, champ! hands Tommy his bottle drinks from the bottle then makes a kissing noise and makes a funny face at Tommy turns on Tommy's bed music machine puts his bottle beside him and closes his eyes Didi: whispering I think he's asleep. Stu: whispering Yeah! Okay, shh---'' opens his eyes '''Stu': living room Having a good night, Pop? turns his music-making thing off Didi: We're turning it in, Pop! crawls to the end of his crib, moves his teddy bear to the side and grabs his screwdriver that was hidden behind it, he then gets out of the crib walks out of his bedroom and heads towards the bathroom opens the door and crawls towards the toilet again knocks on the toilet Tommy: Is anybody home? sees the flusher and climbs the plunger and then stands on the toilet seat Tommy: Aaah! Woah! flushes the toilet Tommy: Woah! ''the towel and puts it in the flushing toilet ''Waaa-augh! stands on the toilet paper and than runs with the toilet paper with it is rolling off, then jumps and grabs a hold of the plunger, slams him into the sink which Tommy tries to hold on to Tommy: the faucet and turns the water on Waa-augh! toilet slings Tommy back towards the toilet and gets his head wrapped up in wet toilet paper Tommy: Waah! Daugh! Ungh! squeezes the toothpaste tube which pops out the tube. The tube hits a can of bubble soap after bouncing off the wall, the soap goes into the filling sink with the can and foams it up. gets around Tommy's mouth and he exclaims which causes him to let go of the plunger and he holds on to the sink comes into the bathroom and sniffs at the toothpaste, then walks towards the clogging toilet while Tommy falls from the sink and onto him rides Spike from when he is drinking out of the toilet until he sits down in front of the TV beside Pop slides off Spike's back and watches the fishing channel with bored eyes switches to a commercial of Squeaky Chicken Sharlene (the Squeaky Chicken Girl): Hi! I'm Sharlene with Squeaky Chicken restaraunts. Want to know what we've got in store for you? Our new.... Pop: (moans) Nature beckons. Sharlene:' '....quarter-pounder. The other guys only give you a third of a pound in their chicken sandwich, and yecch! That's without Squeaky's... Spike: (yawns) Sharlene: ...special sauce! '' '''Pop': (from bathroom) Jumping jehosaphat, Stu, Didi! Call the plumber, quick! Oh, look at that, look at that! changes the channel Stu: Aw, Dad! Dad! Didi: Oh my! Pop: indistinctly due to loud music on the TV Didi: Pipe down! Didi, and Pop continue arguing and complaining Stu: Use your bathroom! Didi, and then Stu continue arguing and complaining goes to credits Didi: I do everything in this house! yells Didi: Pop! Don't you ever yell in this house! arguing fades out with the ending music arguing fades back in at the end with the Nickelodeon logo and the black void Stu: Go downstairs! Go downstairs! Pop: I'm never---'' and Didi say something '''Pop': I never touched that bowl!